Shadows in the Night
by Kiara-801
Summary: Jack hasn't seen Riddick in years. Now after all this time fate has decided to throw them together once again. This is my first Riddick story so go easy on me. Better than it sounds. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch black, Chronicles of Riddick, or anything associated with the movies!

Prolog.

Dear Diary

Ten years, it had been ten whole years since Riddick left me. I can't believe that so much time has passed. The last time I saw him I was just a scrawny kid with a serous case of hero worship. I guess I still think of him as my hero, I can't help it, he was just so different. Well I guess different is a little bit of an understatement. He was the ultimate anti-hero, the black sheep with a warm heart hiding somewhere underneath the darkness.

Iman never understood why I cared for Riddick, couldn't comprehend how I could love a convict. I guess even I don't fully understand my own feelings. It's just……..the first time I saw him, the only thought in my head that I had found where I belonged. I had found the thing I needed most in my life…….the only thing I needed in my life. Uuugggh I'm so confused even after all these years my heart speeds up and my knees go week at just the thought of him. I miss him so much, I've never felt pain like I did the day he left me on Helon Prime with Iman. Sure I've grown up and can take care of myself now, but I can't help but wonder if I'll ever see him again. Will he even remember me?

Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day on Helon Prime, that was nothing new. This planet was almost a model for perfection as far as the climate was concerned. Walking quickly towards the market that was located in the center of town, Jack was franticly searching threw her pockets trying to find the grocery list Iman had given her that morning. With a small cry of triumph Jack fished the elusive piece of paper out of her back pocket. Looking at her watch she picked up her pace, desperately hoping that she could get to her destination before the vendors closed for the night.

She had to get there in time! Iman had a big meeting with some of the most powerful men on Helon Prime and if she didn't get what she needed there wouldn't be anything to serve them for dinner. (Except maybe some week old leftover spaghetti.) Silently cursing her luck she turned the last corner and all but ran into the market place. Thanking every god she knew that the most of the stands and shops were still open, she quickly hunted down and purchased the items on her list. Making her way back out into the complicated streets of Helon Prime, Jack made her way home at a much more leisurely pace.

Once she reached the modest size two story house she shared with Iman, she first made her way into the kitchen to put away the groceries she had picked up. After everything was in its proper place she made her way up to her room, all to happy that Iman had decided to be in charge of cooking this evenings meal. Flopping herself down on her bed she closed her eyes and let her thoughts wander.

(Flashback)

Jack was still adjusting to her new life on Helon Prime, it wasn't bad, just different. The school she went to was very strict and the weather was a little on the swampy side, but all in all pretty nice. She had been living with Iman for almost a year now and her nightmares about her time on the planet were still coming in crystal clear. She had thought that after all this time they would have at least started to fade. Apparently not because each night she's back on that planet running for her life, the smell of blood all around her, and the sound of tearing flesh and crunching bone echoing threw the darkness.

Iman worries about her, thinks that maybe she should get some counseling or something. It wouldn't be such a bad idea if she actually thought it would help. No she knew what she needed to chase the dreams away. The only problem is he's probably half way across the galaxy by now, and it probably never coming back. Iman keeps telling her to keep her hope alive, Riddick will be back for her someday……when it was safe. She may have been a kid but she wasn't stupid, it would never be safe, and Riddick was never coming back.

( End Flashback)

A loud banging on the door down stairs brought Jack out of her musings. Sitting up she shook her head to clear it of the memories still trying to occupy her mind. Now was definitely not the time for a trip down memory lane. As much as she hated the task, she had to make an appearance at tonight's dinner. Resolving herself to a night of listening to a bunch of stuck up old me talk about politics, Jack got up and made her way over to her closet. Quickly sorting threw her small selection of formal wear, she pulled out a deep blue halter style dress. It wasn't anything special, reaching to her ankles it had two slits up both sides to mid thigh and a scooped out back. Donning the garment Jack fished a pair of black strappy high heal shoe's from under her bed. Deciding to leave her waist length black hair down, she ran a brush threw her raven tresses, applied a little make up, and taking a deep breath opened her bedroom door and made her way downstairs.

Walking quietly into the living room, Jack took a moment to get a good look at the two of most influential men on Helon Prime. The first man was thin and look to be in his early fifties, he had dark brown hair with speckles of gray at his temples. She couldn't tell how tall he was seeing as he was sitting down, but if she had to make a guess she would say about 5,8. The second man was a lot less pleasing to the eye. Looking to be about seventy, he was extremely overweight and his gray hair was balding. He looked to be short about 5,4 or 5,5. Deciding she had looked her fill, she quietly cleared her throat immediately gaining Iman's attention.

"Aw, Jack you look lovely tonight." Iman said with affection, gesturing for her to come closer Jack made her way over to where the three me were sitting. Iman stood once she had reached them taking Jack's hand he turned her to face their visitors. " Jack I would like you to meet Mr. Adair," Iman said indicating the older man. "And Mr. Fashid." Plastering a fake smile on her face Jack bowed to the two men, who, in turn inclined their heads in recognition. "It's a pleasure to meet you, and welcome to our home." Sugary sweetness all but dripped from her voice. Settling into her role as hostess, Jack bowed once again and motioned to the other room. "If you gentlemen would be so kind we will adjourn to the dinning room for dinner." Keeping her eyes on the floor Jack waited till the men had passed her before following them out of the room.

Dinner was a tedious affair, Jack thought her face would split with the effort of keeping a smile on her face. As much as she loved Iman being forced to spend two hours listening to arguments over taxes and new governing issues went above and beyond the call of duty. When Mr. Adair and Mr. Fashid finally made their way out the door Jack thought she would jump up and down with glee. Managing to murmur a polite farewell Jack closed the door quietly behind them. Turning to Iman with an unreadable expression on her face she quietly announced. "I' am never and I mean NEVER doing that again." the quiet strength in her voice showed her threat was clear. " The next time you have a business dinner say I suddenly caught the flu of something." With one last shudder of revulsion Jack said an absent good night to Iman and went up to her room.

Closing and locking her door Jack went to her dresser and pulled out her pajamas( A pair of boxers and a wife beater.) Carrying them into the bathroom she shut the door and turned the shower on. Striping out of her dress she stepped into the tub and ducked her head under the spray. After washing her hair and scrubbing off her make-up she took the time to relax. Bracing her hands agents the tile walls she allowed the water to run over her head and back. Closing her eyes with a moan of contentment, she cleared her mind and felt the knots of tension caused by dinner melt away.

-Jack POV-

The next few weeks of life passed by quickly. It wasn't until one when I was walking home from the park when I got the weird feeling that someone was watching me. Looking around I didn't see anything out of the ordinary, but quickened my pace just the same. I felt kind of foolish like I was jumping at shadows, but something in my gut told me that I needed to get home, being a locked door, and fast. Winding my way threw the streets I let out a relived breath when my house came into view. Cursing myself again for being paranoid I started digging in my purse for my keys. I had just closed my hand around them when a big beefy arm wrapped itself around my waist and a hand covered my mouth.

"Don't make a sound bitch, and you wont get hurt…….much." A deep gravely voice whispered in my ear. I started struggling, terrified of what this man planed to do to me. Kicking and scratching when ever I could get my arms free I made a desperate attempt at freedom. It was useless the arms around me simply tightened and I could feel my captors amused chuckle rumbling in his chest. "So you have fire." he hissed at me. "I guess we'll have to do something about that wont we." With those words his arm around my stomach tightened even more making it impossible to breath. The sound of several more men coming towards me was the last thing I heard before everything went black.

That's the first chapter hope you liked it. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I'm a terrible speller so please excuse any mistakes


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Disclaimer-Once again I do not own Pitch Black or The Chronicles of Riddick.

Jack woke slowly, trying to clear the fog from her mind. She had a pounding headache and her ribs ached horribly. Groaning she shook her head trying to pull her scattered thoughts together. Suddenly it all came back to her, sitting blot upright she started searching her searching her surroundings for any sign of the man who had abducted her. After a quick scan of the room she found herself to be alone.

Well with that one problem solved, Jack took the time to get a better idea of just where she was. She was sitting on a bed, or an old, dirty mattress, passing itself off as a bed. She was in a small dark room the walls where covered in a dull gray paint that was starting to peel. There were no windows and a heavy wooden door looked to be the only way in or out. Getting up off her make shift resting place she went over and tried the door, she knew it was pointless, but hey one could always hope that her kidnappers were to stupid to look her in.

And her effort was indeed pointless the door didn't budge. Sighing Jack made her way back to her bed and sat down once more, putting her head in her hands she thought about what these men could possibly want her for. Sure she and Iman weren't pore but they defiantly weren't rich either. Ransom just didn't seem plausible. That left her at a dead end, she had no enemies that she was aware of and they seemed to organized for slavers. Flopping down on the mattress Jack closed her eyes and came to the conclusion she would find out why she was here soon enough.

Jack must have fallen asleep because when she opened her eyes again she was surround by three scruffy looking men. Jumping up from the bed Jack started to run past them wanting to put as much space between her and her captors as possible. She had almost made it to the door when her arm was caught in a bruising grip and she was flung agenst the wall. " Where do you think your going girly?" The largest of the men taunted. " We haven't even been properly introduced, and your already trying to leave, that's not polite you know." Smiling at her with a mouth full of yellowed teeth, he grabbed both her arms just above the elbow pressing them to her side. Dragging her along he led her back across the room and threw her on the bed. "Now that your more comfortable." Leered the same man, whom she assumed was the leader as he was the only one who has spoken so far. " Why don't you just make yourself at home and tell us all you know about one Richard B. Riddick. Hmmm."

Clarity crashed into Jack with the force of a title wave, mercs! She was in the hands of mercs, and they wanted her to lead them to Riddick. As odd as it seems in all the years since Riddick left the possibility that someone would seek to use her connection to him in order to track him down never occurred to her. She would never betray Riddick, ever! She just hoped that resolve wouldn't get her killed. Smiling sweetly at her captors despite the bile rising in her throat she went for the classic denial. "I'm sorry I don't have any idea what your talking about."

The slap caught her off guard, sure she knew her answer would piss them off, but she didn't think it would piss them off that much, Ow! "Don't play games with us girly, we know you know where Riddick went after he dropped you and the holy man off on this planet. Now why don't you be a good little girl and tell use where he is?" Smiling to herself Jack thanked every god she knew that Riddick never told her where he was going. I guess her was right when he said that what you don't know……..you can't tell.

"Look boys," Jack said with a sneer on her face. "I have no clue where Riddick is, okay. I haven't seen or heard from the man in ten years." The supposed "leader" of this little rat pack didn't take the news too well. "So the little puppy lost her master did she? Well I've always heard that Riddick is more animal than human………and what better way to catch a beast than with live bate?" The smile that spread across his face sent chills down Jacks spine. "And since you will be staying with us for un unknown amount of time, I suppose introductions are in order."

One of the other two men stepped forward then, he wasn't as tall as the other two, nor did he seen quite as flee ridden. "The names Toombs and this is my crew." His face was void of all emotion, the small smirk on his face was the only sign that her was enjoying this. "You had the opportunity to get acquainted wit Gator." Toombs said pointing to the large man who had served as her interrogator so far. "And this lovely gentleman here." Toombs said pointing to the last man in the room. "Is our lovely pilot Dan. Now I suggest you get some rest as we have a nice long flight waiting for us in the morning. Tired bate just doesn't wriggle like fresh, you know?" The men left the room quick the look on the door snicking into place behind them. Jack just sat where she was listening to Toomb's deep chuckle as he walked down the hall.

-Uv System, Planet Six-

Shined eyes glowed in the darkness as Riddick made his way across the surface of the planet. Ice and snow whipped around an already chapped face. Putting his goggles back on to shield his eyes, Riddick continued to make his way toward the cave he called home. Ten years……ten fucking years he'd spent on this frozen heap, and all for nothing. This planet may be the frozen shit hole of the system, but he still got the news. Mercs had Jack, he'd tired to keep her safe. He should have know just staying away from her wouldn't be enough. So now after all this time he was going to see her again. The girl that's haunted his dreams and plagued his thoughts.

The last time he saw her she was just a scrawny little kid, stars in her eyes and untainted innocence. Then the creatures happened… and that naivety went away, replaced with nightmares and bloodshed. Why the kid liked a killer like him, he would never understand. The one thing he did know was that he wasn't going to sit around like some pussy and leave her to the mercs. It was a trap…………he knew it was a trap, thing is Riddick couldn't help but smile at the thought of seeing just what kind of woman his little Jack had grown into.

A/N This story does not fallow the story line of Chronicles of Riddick. It may use some of the charters and plot, but won't follow the timeline of the movie. RR let me know what you think of the story so far. Thanks.


	3. Chapter3

Chapter 3

The skiff was a shitty little piece of junk, about to shake itself apart………at least it flew. That was all that really mattered to Riddick. He settled himself into the pilots chair, preparing himself for cryo-sleep. Looking at the display he saw he had two weeks till he reached Dandis 7. The mercs had been broadcasting their position almost every hour since the had taken HIS Jack. Thought they could draw him into a trap…big mistake.

He knew the mercs where just waiting for him to arrive. Stupid mother fuckers, don't know who their messing with . Oh well it wont take too much effort to slice them open, get off the planet, and find a nice quiet spot to take a trip down memory lane with Jack. The made a mistake taking her, they better not have harmed a hair on her head. After all when ghosting mercs, he could always take the time to slice real, real slow.

-With Jack-

The small cabin in the woods of Dandis 7 was freezing. It was the middle of winter and her captors hadn't seen fit to take the time to light the large hearth in the living room, the only source of heat for the small shelter. Toombs had brought her here the moment they landed on the planet and she'd been locked in ever since.

The only saving grace was Toombs and his men had left hr alone for the most part. Only making appearances to deliver food, and sling a few insults her way. They had been spreading the news of her capture threw the systems with increasing frequency. They were waiting for Riddick to come and rescue her……the shouldn't hold their breath. Riddick wouldn't walk into an obvious trap…..not for her. He probably doesn't even remember she exists.

Pacing back and forth in the main room of the cabin, her mind was consumed with the less than pleasant thoughts of what the mercs would do to her when Riddick didn't make an appearance. None of the possibilities that she could come up with gave much hope to her survival. Sighing , she chastised herself for being paranoid, it did her no good to contemplate those things now. No, she needed to be focusing on finding a way out of here. Unfortunately if by some miracle she could get out of the cabin she was still stuck on an unfamiliar planet with no money and no means of getting back home.

The sun was setting and the freezing temperature in the cabin began to drop even more. Shivering, her teeth chattering Jack sat down on the old worn couch drawing her knee's up to her chest she hunched into herself trying to keep warm. The time seemed to pass in slow motion, by the time midnight rolled around Jack was shaking violently, hard enough that it was hard to stay sitting upright. If she had looked into a mirror she would have noticed the faint tinge of blue her lips had acquired.

Darkness was clouding her vision, and remaining conscious was become increasingly more difficult. Just as she was about to succumb to the waiting numbness the large window behind the couch shattered inward spraying glass in all directions. Rolling off the couch with a scream, Jack hit the floor with bone jarring force, throwing her arms over hear head she tried to protect her face.

The fall had not helped with her battle to stay conscious, and as she seconds passed she could feel her mind starting to cloud, and black spots dance in front of her eyes. Making a valiant attempt to keep her eyes open Jack tried to get up, placing her palms flat of the flood she ignored the glass cutting into her palms as she tried to push herself to her feet. Tried and failed she simply didn't have any energy left. Just before her eyes closed, Jack felt two strong arms lift her from the floor. Looking up into a pair of all to familiar silver eyes Jack fell into darkness.

A/N Sorry this chapter is so short but I didn't have much time to write lately. Please review and let me know


	4. Chapter 4

A/n I want to thank everyone for their reviews. I know Jack's hair is brown not black, but hey, this story is a product of my own weird imagination. Lets just say that it changed color as she got older. Also thanks everyone for the spelling corrections. I'll try to find the time and go back and fix my mistakes. Anyway enough of my blabbing on with the story!

Chapter 4

'Thoughts'

"Speaking"

Jack woke to a pounding headache, her whole body was bathed in sweat and she was shivering. She was starting to panic, wondering what was wrong with her. She was wracking her confused mind for answers when the memories hit her like a ton of bricks. Her eye's popped open and she jerked into a sitting position, and regretted it instantly. Pain knifed threw her head and her ribs felt like they were about to shatter. Stifling a cry, she slowly lowered herself back down.

Taking a few deep breaths, she raised herself into a sitting position once more. Pain hit her again, but bearable this time. Looking around she found herself to be in the bedroom of, what seemed to be a decent sized ship (judging by the size of the sleeping courtiers.) The room was pretty plain, a queen sized bed, dresser, a couple bedside tables, and a desk. Finished taking inventory of the room, she turned her attention to herself. She was wearing men's clothes, and not just any men's clothes, very large, very black men's clothes.

Her heart started beating faster, she thought she had hallucinated the vision of silver eyes, but the evidence proved to the contrary. Her mind raced, was she really going to see him again after all this time. What would her think of her. Was he alright, was something wrong, were mercs on their tail. All these questions clamored threw her mind at the speed of light. Then as if the cosmos was answering her, the door slid open with a quiet hiss, and the very large, very imposing figure that had tormented her dreams for the past ten years filled the door way.

"Hello Jack." The smooth drawl in his voice started her heart pounding, it was just like she remembered. "Rid…" Clearing her suddenly dry throat she tried again. "Riddick?" Her eye's were starting to blur with tears. "Yea kid its me." The slight smirk on his lip made her smile. Unable to hold back any longer Jack launched herself off the bed, across the room, and into his arms. "I missed you so much!" Burying her face in his chest she let the tears fall.

(Riddicks Pov)

'She's so dammed beautiful.' That was the only thought that entered my mind, as I watched her from the door way. I didn't know what to expect, I knew she wasn't a kid anymore, but I never thought she'd grow up to look like THAT! Sexy amber eyes, long thick black hair, and one hell of a body. I wasn't able to take the time to get a good look at her before. Concentrating on dodging mercs kinda holds you attention. I'm kinda glad, cause if I notice her body before, I would have got us killed.

I watched her eyes fill as she said my name, damn she had a sexy voice. I was so entranced just watching her, my response was not what I had planed. "Yea kid its me." Real smooth dumb ass. I watched the most amazing smile I had ever seem light her face, then she was in my arms. The fact that she had buried her face in my chest muffled her voice, but I still heard her. 'She missed me?' I had expected anger, resentment, maybe even cold indifference, not the joy and longing I heard in her voice. Then I felt the tears staring to soak threw my shirt. 'Aw baby don't, please! I can't stand her tears, never could. After we got off that fucking planet, I would hear her crying, and it ripped at my heart. I guess it still does, don't know why that surprises me.'

I didn't know what to say to her, what to do. So I wrapped my arms around her and said the first thing that came to mind. "Missed you too kid……..I missed you too."

(End Pov)

Jack pulled herself out of Riddick's embrace with obvious reluctance. Looking up into his goggle covered eye's, she gathered her courage to tell him what he needed to know. "You should never have come for me Riddick." That was defiantly not what he expected to hear. "What the fuck do you mean Jack? You wanted me to just leave you in the hand of those bastards?" There was confusion in his voice with a slight edge of anger. "I….." Her voice was quiet, hesitant. "You WHAT Jack?" Riddick had officially moved past confusion and straight into anger. 'What the fuck? she wanted me to leave her there, I could never have just left her.' "I'm sick Riddick." The confession was timid…nervous.

"Why didn't you just say so Jack, for fucks sake its not like I can't just take you to a doctor." The was annoyance radiating from every pore of his body. 'What she thought I was afraid of a cold or something, fuck I thought she knew me better than that.' "NO Riddick you don't get it, I'm SICK!" The emphasis she put of that word gave him pause . Fear started to work it way into his chest. When she started to speak again he held his breath. "I'm dying Riddick."

A/N Sorry for the little 'Walk to Remember' cameo in the last paragraph. Please review and let me know what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

"Explain!" The words came out as a rough growl leaving no room for protest. 

Taking a deep breath, Jack looked up into Riddick's goggle-covered eyes and started her explanation. "It was five years ago that I started having some problems: weakness, dizzy spells - things like that. I didn't think anything of them at first. I was always staying up late studying and thought it was from lack of sleep." Jack trailed off then, trying to organize her thoughts before continuing. 'This shouldn't be so hard, it's just Riddick!' 

The little shake Riddick gave her brought her back to reality. Blushing slightly, she cleared her throat and continued her story. "One day I was walking down the stairs when suddenly my legs gave out from under me and I collapsed. I woke up in the hospital three days later. Imam had found me at the base of the stairs unconscious when he got home from work, and called the EMS (emergency medical services). I had a few broken ribs and a slight concussion, nothing too serious. However they also found a slight anomaly in my blood work. They ran some tests and found that I had a rare heart condition. The walls my heart are slowly deteriorating. Now in most people this deterioration is normal, the byproduct of the constant movement of the heart muscle. The only difference is, for most people this deterioration is counter balanced by the continual grow of new tissue. My body, for some reason or another, can't grow this new tissue so the deterioration of my heart just keeps getting worse and worse as time goes on. Since it has been happening all my life without me knowing it, its only now that the damage had progressed far enough for me to feel the effects."

Jack held her breath as she waited on Riddick's reaction. He was completely still, he didn't even blink. If she didn't know better, she would have thought him carved from stone. The only evidence that he even heard her was the ridged set of his jaw and the slight uneven rhythm of his breathing.

"What's the bottom line Jack?" The words were spoken so softly that she barely caught them.

Closing her eyes in despair she answered him. "The wall of my left ventricle has suffered the most damage. The muscle and tissue are extremely thin, and the doctors don't think I have long until it gives out."

"How long?" His voice was ruff and strained as if he were dying of thirst. 

"Six months, maybe seven." was the whispered reply.

A few tears slipped past Jack's closed eyelids. Wrapping her arms around herself she turned her back to Riddick, not wanting him to she her pain. She didn't want him to know what it was like to find out she would never have a normal life. She would never have a family, friends, or a future. She had to be strong; she couldn't let others see how scared she was. Suddenly, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her back against a hard chest. Riddick's scent filled her nostrils - the smell of fire, sweat, and man.

Giving in, Jack leaned back into Riddick's strength, taking the silent comfort he offered. They stood there in silence, just reveling in each others presence. 'How can she be dying?' That thought seemed to be echoing in Riddick's head as he held Jack in his arms. He could feel her trembling slightly, and the smell of her fear all but suffocated him. 'She's innocent! She doesn't deserve this. Hell, I can't watch her die. I can't watch her suffer. What the fuck am I supposed to do? Just sit on my ass and watch her wither away. Fuck that.' Abandoning the little argument he seemed to be having with himself, he decided that as much as he didn't want to, it was time to break the silence between them and find out what else he needed to know.

"Is there a cure?" He spoke the question without embellishment, and with no emotion evident in his voice.

Turning around, Jack looked into Riddick's eyes. "Yes, there's a cure. Sort of." The uncertainty could be heard in her voice. "The doctors told me that if I can get a transplant of stem cells, they would grow back the tissue I need and continue to repair any new deterioration." 

"So what's the problem Jack?" The gentleness in his tone was slightly shocking. She'd never heard him like this before.

"I can't afford it. Stem cells are extremely expensive, not to mention the cost of the doctors -if you can find one that will perform the procedure at all." 

Bitterness filled her heart thinking about all the doctors that had turned her down, not even caring that they could save her life.

"We'll find a way Jack, I promise." He spoke with complete confidence, as if the possibility of failure was unknown to him.

"I trust you Riddick." The words were out of her mouth before she had the chance to register what she was saying. 'It's true though. I do trust Riddick.' That fact was somewhat of a shock. She didn't expect to feel so safe with a man she hadn't seen in ten years, regardless of what he did for her in the past. 'I trust him.'

Riddick closed the door to Jack's room with a sigh. She had finally fallen asleep, she needed the rest. Her injuries were healing fine, but he didn't want to risk her reopening any of them. Making his way into the cockpit he lowered himself wearily into the pilot's chair. Ordering the lights to ten percent he removed his goggles and put his face in his hands. 'What am I going to do? Fuck! Sure, I could probably scrounge up a doc to do the transplant for her but how the fuck am I going to pay for it? I have some credits, but not much and this piece of shit cargo ship isn't worth more that ten or fifteen grand. Shit!'

Jumping up from his seat, Riddick started to pace. Racking his brain, he desperately tried to come up with a solution to this mess. 'I can't let her die, I CAN'T!' Letting his frustration get the better of him he sent his fist crashing into the wall, not even noticing the pain when his knuckles met metal. Trying to calm himself he turned his mind to thoughts of how much Jack had changed. 'She's truly grown up.'

Unwanted, the memory of her soft body pressed up against his during their embrace rose in his mind. 'No, Jack is DEFINITELY not a kid anymore. not with those breasts and not to mention that nice, tight ass. Fuck! What the hell is wrong with me? This is Jack for fuck's sake. She's like my little sister.' No matter how many times he reminded himself of that fact, the reality kept slapping him in the face. Jack wasn't his little sister; she wasn't just some kid that needed saving anymore. She was a woman now, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was attracted to her. Even now he could still smell her scent. 'Waterfalls and jasmine.' Feel her breasts pressed up against his chest, see the light sparkling in those beautiful blue eyes. FUCK!

Marching back to the controls Riddick checked the auto-pilot and made sure their course was plotted. After double checking everything he ordered lights off and made his way to his room. After a quick shower, he slid into bed - the cool sheets causing goose bumps to dot his flesh. Laying his goggles on the end table beside the bed, he closed his eyes and tried to get some sleep - hoping that the images of Jack would fade from his mind.


End file.
